La Fin du Monde
by Game-Moni
Summary: NEW ! Un jeune garçon aveugle voit sa vie perturbée par l'arrivée d'un fantôme qui prétend être son alter-ego. Elle veut faire de lui son réceptacle et retrouver ses alliés pour empêcher une force mystérieuse d'exterminer la race humaine à nouveau.


La Fin du Monde

Chapitre 1 : Une vie monotone

Comme chaque jour, Alex se réveilla dans la pénombre. Il pressa le bouton de sa montre : "Il est neuf heures du matin", annonça celle-ci. A moitié endormie, Alex pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux. Encore et toujours le même cauchemar, depuis sept ans déjà. Ce n'était pas juste : pourquoi la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir n'était, désormais, que ses cauchermars ? Ses pires souvenirs ?... Il l'ignorait. Si Dieu existait, il avait probablement mieux à faire que de s'occuper des malheurs d'un adolescent. Sortant de sa torpeur, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sa maison, c'était le seul endroit où personne ne se doutrait de sa non-voyance. Il la connaissait tellement qu'il pouvait s'y déplacer sans difficulté. Tournant le robinet de la douche, il frissonna lorsque l'eau froide tomba en cascade sur sa peau. Il ressassa à nouveau ses souvenirs. Comment sa vie avait-elle tourné si vite au désastre ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? A cause d'une seule personne, sa vie était apocalyptique. En une journée, il avait tout perdu. Tout. Alex serra les poings. Il éteignit le robinet et se frictionna avec la serviette accrochée près du battant. Il s'habilla très vite et commença à ouvrir les volets de la véranda quand on sonna à la porte. Pharos aboya bruyament et se rua vers l'entrée, précédé par Alex, qui ouvrit la porte.

- Salut Alex ! lança une voix féminine.

Cette voix... C'était celle de sa voisine, Sharon. Elle avait emménagé dans le quartier il y a quelques mois seulement. Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais au timbre cristallin et joyeux qu'elle employait, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Chaque jours, la jeune fille venait lui tenir compagnie, tantôt le matin, tantôt le soir, cela dépendait des cours. Les cours. Une chose qui lui semblait si lointaine désormais... Se lever tôt pour ne pas arriver en retard, les devoirs, les heures de colle, la cuisine infecte du self, les contrôles, les profs, mais aussi les petits délires en classe, les permanences bruyantes, les batailles de bombe d'eau en été... Les bons points comme les mauvais lui manquaient horriblement. Seuls Sharon et Pharos le reliait un peu au monde extérieur.

"- Salut, répondit-il. Tu n'as pas cours ce matin ?

- Non ! Mon prof d'espagnol est absent aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas moi qui vait me plaindre, je n'aime pas tellement ça. Je préfère l'anglais. C'est plus... joli ? Je ne sais comment m'expliquer ! L'anglais c'est bien, parce que beaucoup de musique sont en anglais. Et puis, c'est une langue facile à comprendre, non ? Ah ! Mais j'oubliais, tu as vécu en Amérique pendant 3 ans. Tu dois parler couramment non ? Hey ! On devrait essayer de parler en anglais des fois, juste pour rire ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ma mère était américaine, mais elle ne m'a pas apprit tant de chose que ça !"

"Et vlan, encore encore une tonne de questions en même temps ! pensa Alex. Est-ce que toutes les filles sont aussi bavardes ?" Même le chien avait cessé de remuer, les oreilles rabattues sur sa tête. Il grognait.

"- L'espagnol n'est pas trop mal non plus, tu sais...

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que la plupart des meilleurs tubes sont américains ! Franchement, à part Shakira et Enrique Iglesias, donne-moi des artistes espagnols célèbres ! Hein ?"

Alex soupira. Il ne tenait pas à argumenter plus. Sharon, en plus d'être très bavarde, détestait être contredite et pouvait s'emporter facilement. Autant éviter de la contrarier... Après tout, elle est la seule à venir le voir. Et puis, sa compagnie mettait de l'ambiance chez lui. Il devait l'avouer, si elle ne venait plus lui rendre visite, il s'ennuierait à mourrir.

"- Euh, peu importe. Alors, quoi de beau ?

- Oh, pas grand chose comme d'habitude... Enfin, si, il y a une rumeur bizarre qui circule dans le quartier. On raconte que des évènements étranges se passent de plus en plus par ici. Il y a beaucoup de meurtres et de vols ces derniers temps. Et ce n'est pas tout... Beaucoup de catastrophes se passent ailleurs dans le monde entier, les éruptions volcaniques, les cyclones, les tremblements de terre, les tsunamis... Certains parlent de l'apocalypse et de la fin du monde."

Alex soupira à nouveau. Il partait du principe que les phénomènes surnaturels avaient tous une explication parfaitement logique et scientifique. Pour lui, la fin du monde surviendrait en même temps que l'explosion de la Terre, qu'il estimait à environ 5 milliards d'années, si ce n'est moins vu comment les Hommes prennent soin de leur planète. Quant aux catastrophes naturelle, eh bien, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on les appelait comme tel.

"- Enfin, je m'inquiète pas pour toi. Après tout, ton toutou est là !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Une chance qu'en plus d'être un chien guide d'aveugle, il soit un très bon chien de garde."

Pharos aboya à ce moment précis, comprenant qu'on parlait de lui. Sharon éclata de rire, mais le chien continua à aboyer, menaçant de la mordre.

"- Eh ! Pharos ! Calme-toi ! s'écria Alex.

- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la jeune fille, qui s'écartait vers la sortie à reculon. De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure pour moi d'y aller, si je ne veux pas rater mon bus.

- Ok. Quand tu reviens, n'oublie pas de venir me donner des cours particuliers. Ca m'interesse !

- Tu es bien le seul ! C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir au lycée. Tu serais probablement un élève brillant. Et un tombeur !" s'esclaffa Sharon.

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en saluant Alex. La tornade poilue stoppa net et sautilla autour de son maître, la langue pendante. Celui-ci lui tapota gentillement la tête.

"- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas trop, mais tu vas devoir la supporter, d'accord ? Elle a beau être bavarde, mais c'est toujours ma meilleure amie. Tiens toi tranquille lorsqu'elle est là."

Le chien couina. Il retourna se rouler en boule dans son panier et esseya de se rendormir.

Alex alluma la radio près du fauteuil et s'y assit en écoutant les dernières informations. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occupation que cette radio en attendant le retour de sa voisine. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir. Il ne voulait pas sentir les gens avoir pitié de lui. Sa vie l'ennuyait un peu plus chaque jour. Car oui, c'était ainsi qu'il passait toutes ses journéees. Depuis 10 ans. Depuis qu'il est devenu aveugle.

Une jeune fille à l'air sceptique observait Alex. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : était-ce vraiment lui, son alter-ego ? N'était-ce pas risqué de confier une tâche aussi rude à un aveugle ? Ou alors, s'était-elle trompée de personne ? Peut-être qu'elle même n'était pas destinée à être élue ? Toutes ces questions l'agaçaient. Non, elle savait pertinemment que le non-voyant était la personne qu'elle devait rencontrer. Pourtant, elle hésitait. Elle se disait qu'embarquer le garçon dans une aventure pareil était dangereux pour lui et pour elle-même. Aussi réfléchissait-elle de plus belle. Elle devait décider le soir même si oui ou non, il deviendrait son réceptacle. Si il acceptait, elle pourrait enfin commencer sa mission et retrouver ses autres alliés. Dans le cas contraire, elle s'évaporerait et n'existerait plus. Techniquement, son corps avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais sa conscience la rattachait au monde des vivants, l'empêchant ainsi de partir définitivement. La preuve, elle était là, sous forme fantasmagorique, en train de se torturer mentalement pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions : c'était risquer de disparaitre ou disparaitre. "Tu parles d'un choix !", pesta-t-elle. Pour elle, la question avait le même sens que si on lui proposait de se couper le bras droit ou le gauche. Oui, dans les deux cas, elle y perdrait quelque chose. Une fois encore, elle croisa les bras. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne l'avait jamais réelement eut.

Un ronflement sonore tira la jeune fille de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Pharos. Le chien s'était endormie et ronflait bruyament. C'était un larbernois, d'un pelage à la fois blond et roux, qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un loup croisé à un renard. Elle s'était surprise à éprouver de l'affection pour cette boule de poil, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Le chien semblait pouvoir détecter sa présence et la regardait souvent fixement, en remuant de la queue, les pattes avant collé au sol et le derrière relevé. "Alors les animaux peuvent nous voir ?... Intéressant. Ca signifie qu'ils ont plus d'affinités avec les esprits que les humains. Quelle ironie... Et dire que les Hommes sont censés être les animaux les plus intelligents..." La jeune fille roula des yeux et se déplaça juqu'au salon, suivant Alex.

Elle s'était matérialisée dans la chambre du garçon la nuit dernière, et ne savait que très peu de choses sur lui. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit quand elle le vit, c'était qu'il souffrait. Elle l'avait vu se crisper dans ses draps, se prenant la tête avec les mains et marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Elle pouvait deviner aisément qu'il cauchemardait, et que ça n'était probablement pas la première fois. Elle se souvenait qu'elle-même avait fait énormément de mauvais rêves quand elle était encore vivante. C'était peut-être ça qui faisait qu'ils étaient des alter-ego. Personnes d'autres ne pouvaient les comprendre. Oui, elle allait faire partie de lui. Ce soir même, elle le fera. Elle ne pourra plus revenir en arrière.

Sharon était finalement revenu aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Comme promis, elle donne des cours à Alex. La jeune rousse avait beau l'air naïve, elle n'en était pas moins une excellente élève. Grâce à elle, Alex apprenait vite et bien, car après tout, sa cécité n'affectait pas son intelligence. Il écoutait Sharon dicter ses notes, lui posait des questions s'il ne comprenait pas, et essayait même de faire les mêmes devoirs qu'elle, tant qu'ils ne nécessitaient pas de regarder des documents. Son amie lui dictait les exercices et ils les faisaient généralement ensemble. C'est dans les moments comme celui-ci qu'Alex appréciait Sharon. La jeune fille était toujours un peu fatiguée après les cours, et donc un peu moins énergique, juste assez pour distraire Alex, et pas assez pour discutez de longues heures sur des sujets tous plus tordus les uns que les autres.

"- ... Alex ! Tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta Sharon

- Oui, oui... Euh, en fait, non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il

- Ton toutou grogne encore !", répondit-elle en plaisantant.

Pharos était effectivement en position de défense, dévoilants ses crocs aiguisés. Alex lui intima rapidement de se calmer, et la brave bête se rallongea non sans quitter des yeux la jeune fille.

" - C'est fou la popularité que j'ai auprès des animaux ! L'autre jour, j'ai voulu caresser un chaton abandonné dans une rue, et il m'a me griffer... Tu crois que je suis maudite ?

- Bah... Quelle terrible malédiction... A côté de celle des pharaons, c'est sûr, ta vie doit être difficile...

- C'est ça moque toi ! dit-elle en le bourrant de coups. N'empêche, si ta peluche refuse de faire ami-ami avec moi, ça risque d'être mouvementé à chacune de mes visites...

- T'en fais pas pour ça, Sharon. Ca fait quoi, cinq ans que tu es ici, et au bout de la quatre-vingt-quinzième, il finira par se lasser !". S'ensuivit une rude bataille de coups que Sharon a remporté car _Monsieur Alexander Logan Evans Jefferson _était trop _galant, généreux et modeste _pour gagner contre une _petite demoiselle fragile à fleur de peau qui n'oserait pas faire de mal à une mouche_ !

Finalement, aux alentours de dix-sept heures, Sharon décida de rentrer chez elle, au plus grand bonheur de Pharos. La voisine d'Alex, Madame Poilvert, qui tondait la pelouse, vit la jeune fille. Celle-ci la salua chaleureusement. La femme au foyer se contenta d'hocher poliment la tête, non sans jeter un regard haineux au garçon. Le brun ne remarquait rien, mais savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas une bonne réputation dans le quartier. Aussi se contentait-il de garder profil bas et refusait toute aide que ses voisins lui proposaient, ce qui était chose rare si l'on connaissait son passé. Sa voisine habitait ici bien avant sa naissance, c'était une vieille comère qui n'hésitait pas à cracher son venin dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Certains la croyaient, d'autres pas, et c'était le cas de Sharon Elisabeth Haylor. Cette dernière ignora royalement le regard froid de la mère de famille et fit un dernier signe à Alex avant de retourner chez elle. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi Sharon avait décidé de devenir sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elle était au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui, sans oublier son chien, qui ne cessait de lui aboyer après. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde. Etait-ce de la pure sympathie ou de l'inconscience ? En tout cas, sa présence ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour lui. Leur rencontre était peut-être la preuve que Dieu existait. Oh, ça y est, il se mettait à oublier ses principes. Il devait être fatigué. Alex retourna dans sa maison, toujours sous le regard perçant de la voisine. Pharos fit alors ce que tout autre chien fidèle aurait fait : il alla faire ses besoins discrètement dans la pelouse fraîchement tondue de la dame. Il s'enfuit ensuite à toute vitesse puis rentra juste avant que son maître ne ferme la porte d'entrée. Alex entendit sa voisine jurer grossièrement depuis sa fenêtre pendant une bonne demi-heure, sans comprendre pourquoi.

La forme fantasmagorique hésitait entre rire ou rester les bras ballants. Décidemment, ce chien resterait le spécimen le plus étrange qu'elle connaitrait. Ayant assisté à toute la scène, elle se demandait pourquoi cette femme regardait le jeune homme avec si peu de gentillesse. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'un aveugle aurait put faire de si grave ? Ce n'était quand même pas à cause de sa cécité qu'on le regardait de travers ? Les humains avaient-ils perdu en compassion depuis qu'elle était morte ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Evidemment, ils venaient tout deux d'un "monde" différent, et chez elle, la plupart des gens respectaient les personnes handicapées. Ici, on dirait que tout les gens les considèrent comme des virus contagieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, qu'ils ont choisit d'être ainsi ? Non, il devait y avoir une autre raison. Laquelle ? Elle voulait savoir. Elle devait savoir. Elle s'écarta alors de la maison pour se diriger vers celle de Mme Poilvert, qui s'était munie d'un sécateur pour égaliser ses haies. Cette dernière venait de s'apercevoir que son beau jardin avait été souillé par les besoins d'un chien. Elle écarquilla ses yeux bleus, à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites, et inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lancer dans une floppée de jurons qu'une femme de son âge ne devrait pas connaitre. C'était à la fois comique et effrayant de voir cette petite dame en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens autour d'une crotte de chien, armée d'un énorme sécateur, en criant à tue-tête qu'un jour elle _tuerait ce foutu cabot de merde à ce putin d'enfoiré d'infirme _! La jeune fille elle-même ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant si la femme qui se dressait devant elle n'était pas quelque peu dérangée. Quand elle la vit approcher telle une furie près de la maison d'Alex, elle traversa rapidement le jardin pour se retrouver à la même place qu'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait utiliser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son pouvoir pour que cette commère lui fiche la paix... Mais elle ne pourrait rien faire sans réceptacle. Foutue loi de merde. Mme Poilvert frappa rageusement à la porte, sécateur en main, puis appuya plusieurs fois de suite sur la sonnette, histoire d'agacer profondément son voisin. La jeune fille entendit Pharos aboyer à travers la porte. Alex s'empressa d'ouvrir.

"- Monsieur Jefferson ! Pas trop tôt ! Je...

- Bonjour Mme Poilvert. Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien merci. Que me vaut ce plaisir immense ? lança Alex, non sans une pointe d'agacement.

- Espèce de petit...! Votre clébart a chier sur ma pelouse ! hurla-t-elle en menaçant le chien avec son instrument de jardinage. La bête, nullement impressionnée, grogna en montrant ses crocs.

- Vraiment ? Je n'avais rien vu. Oh, suis-je bête. Je suis aveugle.

- Cessez donc de vous foutre de moi ! cracha la vielle dame.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Avez-vous la preuve que Pharos a fait ça ?

- Une preuve ! Vous en avez du culot. Votre bâtard est le seul chien qui aurait put faire ça !

- Ah oui ? Et les trois chiens des Costa ? Et celui des Mirantin ?...

- La ferme ! Tu crois que le fait que tu sois aveugle t'empêcheras de réparer tes conneries ? J'exige que tu nettoies la merde de ton chien immédiatement !" ordonna la harpie en désignant le pauvre chien.

Pharos, n'en tenant plus, aboya plus fort et se jeta sur la vieille. Celle-ci en tomba en arrière sur l'herbe en criant au secours. Le chien était sur elle, dévoilant ses canines et grognant, menaçant de la mordre si elle bougeait. Le quartier, attiré par le vacarme, entoura rapidement la demeure d'Alex, assistant au spectacle. Celui-ci, qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, rappela d'abord son chien à l'ordre. Mais celui-ci n'écoutait plus en continua d'aboyer sur Mme Poilvert, qui hurlait toujours. Le fantôme commença à paniquer. Elle devait agir vite. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais si Pharos pouvait la voir, il devrait aussi pouvoir l'entendre.

" - Hey...! Calme-toi ! Je sais que tu es en colère parce qu'elle t'as menacé toi et ton maître, mais tu es en train de lui attirer des ennuis... Arrête tout de suite ! Tu risques aussi d'avoir des problèmes si quelqu'un appelle la police ! On pourrait te séparer de lui pour toujours ! Ou pire ! Te tuer !... C'est ça que tu veux ?"

Pharos entendait parfaitement. Il savait que c'était cette fille toute blanche qui lui parlait. Il était hors de lui. Mais c'était aussi sa faute si son maître avait eut des ennuis. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être séparer de lui. Il se calma peu à peu, serra les dents et s'écarta lentement de la dame. Celle-ci se releva prestement et courru loin du chien, vers la foule formée par l'accident, en larme. Alex avança prudemment et sentie les poils de Pharos, il le caressa comme pour le rassurer. La jeune fille était un peu rassurée et regarda en direction du garçon. Il avait l'air confus. Alex tenta de s'excuser mais fut rapidement interrompu par Mme Poilvert.

" - Il a ordonné à son chien de m'attaquer ! s'écria-telle en secouant les personnes les plus proches d'elle. C'est un monstre ! Un assassin ! insista la folle en pointant du doigt l'aveugle.

- Mais je n'ai rien ... tenta d'argumenter Alex.

- ASSASSIN ! cracha la vieille. Appelez la police ! Foutez le en prison lui et son clébart !" hurla-t-elle, le visage déformée par la haine et la peur

Alex resta figé pendant un instant. Il avait l'air outré. L'âme errante l'était aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que cette femme racontait ? Elle avait assisté à toute la scène, et la seule personne qui a tenté d'en tuer une autre était cette vieille folle avec son sécateur ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi horrible et hypocrite ? Elle bouillonait de rage. Tout le voisinage commença à murmurer.

" - Il a tenté de tuer cette pauvre dame ? Quelle honte...

- C'est lui l'aveugle ? Non mais, il se croit tout permis ?

- Dégage d'ici ! On veut pas de toi !

- Ouais, casse-toi, tu nous attire que des problèmes ! Assassin !

- Maman, pourquoi le monsieur qui voit pas veut tuer la dame ?

- Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, mon coeur. C'est un monstre. Viens, allons-nous en !"

La jeune fille était consternée par tant de haine et d'injustice. Elle se sentait tellement triste pour lui, et si impuissante. C'était insupportable. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce que ça faisait d'être rejeté de tous. Elle se souvenait de comment tout son village lui avait tourné le dos quand ses parents ont décédés, comment ils l'avaient chassée du village en incendiant sa maison et en lui jetant des pierres, la menaçant avec leurs fourches si elle osait revenir. Et pourtant, il y avait une différence entre elle et lui. La fantôme se souvenait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps ce soir là, et ce pendant des jours durant. Elle a également ressentie une haine incontrôlable contre son village. Mais lui, il ne réagissait pas. Il n'était même plus en colère. Il se redressa puis fit marche arrière et retourna chez lui. Un adolescent aux allures de racaille lui jeta une canette de bière en l'insultant. Pharos l'attrapa en plein vol, ce qui a fait reculer les personnes présentes. Il recracha l'objet par terre en rentra à son tour dans la maison. Alex ne claqua même pas la porte. Non, la jeune fille ne comprenant décidemment pas pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit plus que ça. A sa place, elle aurait probablement cherché à se défendre, ou même tout simplement fondre en larme et insultant rageusement tous ces gens si méprisables. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi impassible ? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il devait subir chaque jour ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne le supporterait pas. Désormais, elle n'avais plus aucun doute. Il était bien son alter ego. Et elle était bien décidé à l'aider. A changer sa vie. A faire de lui quelqu'un que tout le monde respectera. Quelqu'un dont tout le monde aura besoin. Oui. Elle leur fera regretter leurs gestes. Coûte que coûte.


End file.
